


and the bible didn’t mention us

by sapphfics



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Christianity, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Medical Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-Season/Series 01, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “So, since we’ve gone on the lam...are you still a nun?”Beatrice seems to consider this for a few moments, sort of staring into space in a way Ava’s never seen her do. “I suppose not right now, anyway. And you aren’t, either.”Or: In which they’re on the run and Ava makes her first confession.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 18
Kudos: 252





	and the bible didn’t mention us

**Author's Note:**

> title is from samson by regina spektor...i’m sorry world

The rush of intense adrenaline that seems to have helped Ava survive the battle at the Vatican seems to have drained away — and Jesus, just describing that very nearly sends her into a spiral of doubt that this is all just some dream she is having whilst dying — but the Halo is still glowing in her back, burning. Ava isn’t used to feeling pain, exactly, not since the car accident and the car hadn’t been set on fire and implanted into her spine with a twist of weird metal sheers and —

Well, she’s still trying not to be a burden to everyone around her, as that awful witch of a nun kept repeating and so she doesn’t let herself collapse entirely like she wants to. They’ve been running for what feels like hours; Vincent has the car keys, the traitorous bastard, and even people who pick up hitchhikers aren’t kind to a group of girls with swords and guns at their sides. This isn’t America, after all. 

Ava swears under her breath as she tries to continue walking despite the pain. They’ve given up running for now, feeling safe enough in a crowd of twenty-something year old club goers who pay them no mind. Beatrice looks distinctly uncomfortable whenever some slightly drunk university student tries to catch her eye but they back off once they see one of the knives or her sharp nails. Ava’s been thinking a lot about Beatrice’s nails, how long she must keep them and how sharp they would feel on her back —

She needs to stop thinking about this. Really. Ava’s only exposure to sex had been CJ fucking her beside a stack of toilet paper. And before that, it had been the fading shot of bad 90s sitcoms that were the only things on whenever Ava had enough energy to get a kinder nurse to sit her up so she could actually watch the tv. 

Ava clutches at the hand rail at the outside of some bar.

“Ava?!”

It’s Beatrice, because of course it is, Beatrice seems in-tuned to Ava at all times. 

“I’m—I’m—“ Ava’s trying to assure her that she’s okay, really, it’s just that her legs feel like they won’t work again. “Fuck. Ow. Can we...can we rest for the night? I’m sorry, I can’t take much more of this and my legs—“

Beatrice puts one hand over Ava’s clenched fist on the handrail, another on the side of Ava’s face. Her hands are so soft, so gentle. “Of course we can. Camila, could you find us a hotel?”

“Wait, won’t Vincent be looking for us—“

“I used to make fake ids before joining the order,” Camila says. “Good way to supplement my income. I swiped Vincent’s wallet so I can get us in. Besides, Vincent seems more concerned with his weird BDSM relationship with a demon to be looking for us right now.” 

At this, Beatrice lets out a somewhat strangled giggle. Ava doesn’t let go of her hand until Beatrice moves her arm around her shoulders to make sure she gets to the hotel.

-:-

Ava refuses to sit down until they get to their hotel room. This is because she knows that if she sits down now, she won’t get up again. Not for a night or two, at the very least. 

Camila pays in cash. 

There’s only one bed. 

Camila gets a separate room with twin beds, hoping that Mary will get back to them. And Ava knows Mary is alive; mostly because if she weren’t, Vincent would’ve called them up to gloat. 

“Sit,” Beatrice insists. “Let me look after you, Ava.”

Ava does. “You’re so...nice to me. Doctors aren’t usually this nice. Or cute.”

“You’ve not met the right doctors then.” Beatrice tells her, and Ava notices how she ignores Ava calling her cute. Perhaps she’s wrong, maybe Ava isn’t Beatrice’s type. Still, it isn’t wrong to look, is it?

“So, since we’ve gone on the lam...are you still a nun?”

Beatrice seems to consider this for a few moments, sort of staring into space in a way Ava’s never seen her do. “I suppose not right now, anyway. And you aren’t, either.” 

“Good!” Ava declares. “I’d look terrible in a habit and if I marry I don’t want it to be some man in the sky. I want it to be real. I don’t know.”

“I married God to escape my parent’s forcing me to marry a man.” Beatrice blurts out.

Maybe insensitively, Ava grins. “So you _are_ a lesbian! I knew it!”

“I wasn’t making it that obvious, was I?” 

“Uh, kinda, but in a nice way. I mean. I’m bi. Or I mean, I think I am, I haven’t really had time to figure out this whole...sexuality thing yet. So. Yeah. You’re so pretty.”

Beatrice smirks, almost uncharacteristically but at the same time it’s kinda hot. “Are you saying...that you have a crush on me, Ava Silva?”

Ava kisses her, quick and sweet. Beatrice smells like incense and lavender perfume. Ava smiles.

“Was that...was that okay?”

Beatrice kisses her again. “Do you plan on...making love to me? We are in a cheap hotel bed, after all. And I want you. I mean, if you want me—“

The pain seems to have evaporated entirely; call it a miracle. Ava grins, kisses her again. “Now you’re speaking my language, Sister. If God can’t perform his marital duties, I will.”

And Beatrice starts to take off her armour.

**Author's Note:**

> binged this show in two days so. sometimes u write this shit. hope u liked it?? idk idk idk 
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://ritafarrr.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/riitafarr) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333


End file.
